The Joys that Chao Can Bring
by Parent12D
Summary: A Psuedo-crossover to an extent. After Andrew leaves his handheld on some device in his room, the machine gets activated and causes the Chao from his game to come to life. It doesn't go bad at first, but what will happen when Chao roam all over Beverly Hills and everyone in town wants to have one of their own? Read and find out now! Rated T to be safe!


**Hello there readers everywhere! I have here for you all another brand new story that I came up with for this series!**

 **Now before I begin, I must fill you in on a couple of things:**

 **Technically this story is summarized as a crossover story, but there's a reason why this story isn't classified as a crossover. I'll get to that in a minute.**

 **Now as for the summary, here's how it goes: One night after Andrew is playing on his handheld a game where he's playing with the Chao in the Chao Garden, he ends up leaving his game on the Transporter Device that Interacts with Video Game Characters before he goes to sleep for the night. Overnight the machine activates its work on the game and as a result, Andrew finds out the next morning (along with Chaosky) that the Chao from the game came from the machine he placed his handheld on overnight. Eventually others in the town (including Alex who simply adores the creatures and Dominique who names her Chao after the one and only Andrew) start coming across these Chao and everyone then wants one. Chao are actually creatures from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**

 **Speaking of which, the reason why this isn't a crossover is because Chao never played much of a huge role in Sonic, other than in Sonic Adventure, and they don't appear in huge roles in other games despite the fact that they only make cameo appearances in the other games. That's why this isn't classified as a crossover just so you all understand.**

 **Well now that I've said all that and I don't feel like wasting anymore of your time, I'm just going to start this story now. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, while the Chao creatures are owned by the people of SEGA/Sonic Team! All other characters, references and such belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a quite, clear and peaceful night in Beverly Hills, and everyone was just chilling and relaxing for the evening. In the house that belonged to the five super spies of WOOHP, we are focused currently in the bedroom that belongs to the spy known as Andrew. Andrew was currently on his bed playing his handheld, playing a game that involved the Chao creatures from Sonic the Hedgehog, and by the look on his face, he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Oooo, you guys are so cute," Andrew cooed surprisingly, alone. "You little guys are a lot of fun to play with."

Andrew then kept playing the game. A few minutes later, Chaosky came into Andrew room as he got his attention.

"Hey Andrew I-" Chaosky stopped short when he saw what Andrew was playing. "Your playing with the Chao again aren't you?"

"Yes." Andrew nodded.

"I see," Chaosky then got back on track. "Well I just want you to know that it's time for us to go to sleep and it's probably a good idea for you to get some sleep too."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew said as he turned off his game after saving it. "Have a good night Chaosky."

"You too Andrew." Chaosky then went back into his bedroom to turn in for the night.

"I'll just put this game on this spot," Andrew said while yawning, unaware that he just placed it on the Transporter Device that interacts with video game characters. "I'll play with you guys again tomorrow. Good night."

Andrew then went into his bed, got all comfortable as he then passed out several moments afterwards. He then started snoring to sleeping, unaware of the fact that his handheld was inserted on the device that he placed it on, and as a result, the machine started doing its job and it started shaking, which Andrew was knocked out cold to even notice. Then something strange started happening, as Andrew was going to be in for a huge surprise first thing tomorrow…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

It was now morning time in Beverly Hills and the spies were either still asleep or were just waking up. In Andrew's case, he was still asleep, although he did feel someone on top of him. Eventually Andrew slowly opened his eyes to see who was on top of him and when he had his eyes opened, what he saw right in front of him was one of the Chao creatures from his handheld game, with the cyan blue body, the raindrop shaped head, the yellow circle floating above its head, as he also had a marshmallow body, stubby arms and feet, a round circle tail on the butt and two tiny pink heart-shaped wings on the back. Andrew gained a surprised look the moment he saw what was in front of him as the Chao made a noise.

"Chao!"

"Woah!" Andrew got out of bed startled as the Chao was clinging onto his shoulder. It was then Chaosky then called out.

"Hey Andrew," Andrew went out into the living with the Chao on his shoulder as Chaosky then stated. "We got a problem here!"

Chaosky then pointed to a group of five other Chao that were in the living room, exploring the hallway as they were making those cute sounds too. The Chao on Andrew's shoulder was smiling as Andrew was shocked.

"Oh my god," Andrew was lost for words. "This can't be!"

"Andrew, you placed that handheld of yours last night on the device next to you before you went to bed right?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "It was the same device that allows us to interact with video game characters."

It then hit Chaosky.

"That's probably how these Chao got here," Chaosky concluded. "That machine must have been activated while you were sleeping."

Andrew then realized that Chaosky was right.

"Your right Chaosky," Andrew then said. The Chao on his shoulder jumped off and floated down onto the floor with its tiny wings as it joined its friends as the six of them then went straight into the kitchen.

"They're heading straight for the kitchen," Chaosky stated.

They then heard the sounds of the girls surprised by the Chao that came into the kitchen.

"I guess the girls are awake and discovered the Chao for themselves," Andrew stated. "Let's see how this is going."

"Right."

Andrew and Chaosky then went into the kitchen to see what was going on…

* * *

Once they went into the kitchen, they saw that Sam had one of the Chao on her head as she then saw Andrew and Chaosky.

"Oh hey you two, can I ask you a simple question," Sam started. "Where on Earth did these creatures come from?"

"Allow me to explain Sam," Andrew said.

Andrew spent the next moment or so explaining to Sam about the fact that the creatures came from the device that allows him to interact with video game characters and his handheld was inserted into it, activating it in the process overnight.

"I see," Sam rubbed her chin. "So these 'Chao' came from the device you had in your room, and they originally came out of your handheld game?"

"Yes exactly," Andrew said.

"I don't care what they are or where they came from," Clover complained. "These creatures are making a mess with my makeup!"

Two of the Chao were playing with Clover's makeup, think they were toys.

"AH! And another one of the creatures is trying on my dress," Clover panicked as we see one of the Chao underneath a dress that was too big for the Chao to wear, but it poked its head out of the dress in a cute manner.

"Chao?"

"AHHHH!" Clover was losing her mind. "SOMEONE GET RID OF THESE CREATURES!?"

"Are you kidding," We then see Alex carrying the two remaining Chao as they were her pets/children. By the look on her face, she simply adored them. "These little creatures are just so cute and adorable."

"Adorable but trouble," Clover retorted.

"Oh come on Clover," Alex said. "I never knew that these creatures came from a handheld game that my wonderful boyfriend was playing."

"Well Alex I…" Andrew was lost for words.

"Well guys, what should we do with these creatures?" Sam question as the other four Chao went up to Alex and rubbed against her.

"I'm not sure what we should do with them," Chaosky was unsure what to do.

"I say we get rid of them," Clover stated.

"NO!" Alex cried as she carried the six Chao in her hands and approached. "They are so adorable. I want to keep them."

"I'm not sure Alex…" Andrew was unsure what to say.

"Oh please Andrew, I'll take care of them I promise," Alex said. "Can I keep them please?"

It was then Alex gave Andrew that one look that he could never say no to. It was so adorable that there was no way he could ever resist.

"Oh, okay baby, you can keep them," Andrew said. "But you must take care of them."

"I will babe," Alex said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

It was then the Chaos' stomachs were grumbling, indicating that they were hungry.

"Ooo they're hungry," Alex concluded. "What should they eat?"

"Hang on, I got just the thing," Andrew said. "Be right back."

Andrew retreated to his room as he then activated that device once again, this time allowing the game to transport the Chao food into their world, as a bag of a lifetime supply of Chao food came out as a result. Andrew grabbed the bag as he then went back out into the kitchen, unaware that the device was now going to make more Chao come out in the process…

* * *

Once Andrew came back out into the kitchen, Andrew then grabbed six Chao food and gave them to Alex.

"Feed them these," Andrew stated. "This is what Chao love eating."

"Oh, thanks babe," Alex gave the Chao the food. "Here you go."

The Chao then started eating, sounding completely satisfied with eating as Andrew and Alex adored this, since Andrew has such a soft spot for Chao and Alex simply though they were adorable. Sam and Chaosky shook their heads as they went back to continuing on with the day as Clover went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her to keep the Chao from destroying anymore of her makeup…

* * *

Sometime later, after Andrew ate lunch, Andrew went into the living room and was greeted with an unexpected surprise. He saw a dozen more Chao playing in the living room as Alex was tending to the six Chao she had already.

"Oh my God…" Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky came out afterwards. "The machine in your room was still activated so I removed the handheld and turned it off!"

"Too late now Chaosky," Andrew pointed to the dozen Chao that were in the living room, as Chaosky didn't look surprised at all by this.

"Oh my where did these cuties come from," Alex questioned, holding the six Chao he had in her arms as she came out into the living room. "I can't take care of all of them. I have these six Chao to tend to…"

"A better question would be," Sam started as she came back in with the mail, leaving the door opened by mistake. "What do you think would happen if these Chao ended up leaving the house and roaming outside this home?"

Then as if to answer her question, the dozen Chao ended up leaving the house as they then started wandering the streets and the outside world beyond the house they came from.

"Oh no," Andrew said. "What do you think will happen to them if they get caught in danger? Better yet, what will the other people feel about them?"

"Well have to wait and see for ourselves," Chaosky said. "For now we should just kick back and enjoy ourselves for the time being."

"Great idea Chaosky, let's do that."

The four of them went back into the house as they were unaware about what was to come as an outcome of the Chao creatures that were let loose…

* * *

At the house that belonged to the one and only Mandy, we see the long black haired snobby girl going through her bedroom trying to look for something, but the moment she turned on her light she then got surprised. She saw one of the Chao playing with her dresses, which resulted in Mandy reacting.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Mandy screamed as she headed for the Chao and pulled it away from her dress. "Get away from my dress you little mutant!"

The Chao was excited by her appearance and it latched itself onto Mandy, which got her more upset.

"Get off me you little monster!" Mandy struggled to take the Chao off, but to no avail. Mandy remembered that her two friends Caitlin and Dominique were hanging out with her and she couldn't keep them waiting. As a result, she headed back to her friends, disregarding the Chao latching onto her.

When she went into the living room she said.

"Hey girls, I have this freak latching onto me," She said. "Get rid of this pest!"

It was then that Caitlin and Dominique were occupied with the other 4 Chao in the living room, three of which were held by Caitlin. This got Mandy even more shocked as Caitlin commented.

"Are you kidding Mandy? These creatures are so cute," Caitlin cooed. "Aren't these creatures cute Dominique?"

"Uh huh," Dominique didn't care much about them like Caitlin did. "I guess they are cute in a way…"

It was then another one of the Chao went up to Dominique and got her attention.

"Chao Chao…" This actually got Dominique interested as she said.

"Why hello there little guy," Dominique picked the Chao up. "You are such a cute and adorable fella aren't ya?"

Dominique thought for a minute what to name the Chao when she then said.

"I know," Dominique then said in a romantic manner. "I'm going to call you Andrew…"

"Andrew?" Caitlin questioned.

"Yes, he's named after _that wonderful hunk of a man,"_ Dominique then spun around in a romantic manner as an image of Andrew appeared in the background behind her as she started thinking about him. Caitlin understood this as she shook her head.

"You know Andrew is with Alex right?"

The image of Andrew vanished as Dominique then said.

"Yeah but I want to be with Andrew," She then said. "I want to get his attention, he's a wonderful hunk."

"Yeah, and that's probably the reason why you styled your hair to look exactly like Alex's right, so he'd notice you?"

"Uh huh," Dominique nodded. "I seriously wish he could be mine…"

"Okay girls, I don't care what you two are yapping about," Mandy got their attention. "But I want these pests out of here pronto!"

"Aww come on Mandy," Caitlin begged. "I want to keep these little guys."

"And I wanna keep my Andrew safe," Dominique added.

"Can we please keep them," They both begged. "Please?"

Mandy had no idea what to say about this. With the look they were both giving her combined with the fact that they were the only friends she has, she really couldn't come up with any way to deny them both. She finally said.

"Okay fine, you girls can keep them," Mandy sighed in defeat. "But I am not responsible for anything those things do around here!"

"Yes thank you Mandy!" They both cheered.

"Yeah yeah your welcome…" Mandy said.

"Okay cuties, let's go and play some games together," Caitlin cooed.

"And I'm going to read my little Andrew a story," Dominique said seductively.

They both went to do their respective stuff as Mandy went back to her room, leaving the Chao that fell off her on the floor, unsure what to do. As for the remaining Chao that were still roaming, well… let's just say that they ended up reproducing and ended up creating at least 6 dozen Chao to interact with the people of Beverly Hills. Boy, will this appear on the news media…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the super spies' house, the gang was watching TV as Alex was cuddling with her Chao pets while snuggling next to Andrew, as he simply adored this. The romantic comedy program they were watching was cut short when a news report then came up.

"We interrupt this program for an important news flash," The news anchorman reported. "The town of Beverly Hills has unawaringly greeted a brand new species that we have discovered to be known as Chao."

"Oh no…" Chaosky grumbled as an image of a Chao popped up onto the screen.

"Wonder how big this'll be…" Andrew questioned.

"Yes viewers, these Chao have started to become the next big thing," The anchorman said. "They've become the next big thing since Pokemon Go!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Chaosky groaned.

"I'll say," Sam agreed with him.

"We have some live reports with some of the citizens regarding these Chao that popped up out of nowhere," The anchorman said. "We've first spoke to someone named Dominique."

Dominique was live on TV as she spoke into the microphone.

"I honestly have no idea where these Chao came from, but the Chao I picked up I decided to name him Andrew, after that wonderful hunk of a man Andrew," Dominique said as she was holding her Andrew in her arms. "Oh and Andrew, if you are out there watching this program, I want you to know that you are very cute and are such a sexy man!"

She winked and blew an air kiss as Andrew knew what she was talking about. Andrew shook his head as Alex was started to get jealous, angry that she'd want to have her Andrew.

"Why does that brat want to have my Andrew so bad," Alex groaned. "He's my man."

"That I am babe, and I wouldn't leave you," Andrew stated.

"I know you wouldn't babe."

"We've also got a live report from someone named Robert," The anchorman said as Clover was perked by this as Robert was now on the TV.

"I want y'all to know that these whatever you call em 'Chao' are simply dashing and cute," Robert then said. "It makes me think of wanting to have kids with my darlin Clover!"

This caused Clover to blush a bright red, unable to speak or anything as the anchorman continued speaking.

"But there's more excitement from this, scientists have started studying this new category called 'Chao Biology', and it is revealed that Chao love to eat this particular type of food," The anchorman continued as a picture of the food came up. "Scientists have done research on them and discovered these foods that they love and what they are made of. As a result, researchers have started creating this food right now as we speak!"

"Well that's a smashing discovery," Sam deadpanned.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky retorted in agreement.

"Our only question we have now is 'Where did these Chao come from?'" The anchorman reported. "Our mayor of Beverly Hills is holding a meeting for all to attend today in Beverly Hills to find out where these adorable little creatures came from!"

The moment that was announce did Andrew turn off the TV.

"Guys we have to get going to that meeting," Andrew explained. "We have to explain to everyone just where these Chao came from!"

"Great idea Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Let's go!"

"You got it Chaosky." Sam agreed as they then headed out the door.

"Hey Alex let's go," Clover said.

"I'm coming," Alex then went out of the door, carrying the 6 Chao she had in her possession as they were about to attend a meeting being held by the mayor…

* * *

At the meeting, all of the people attending tried speaking all at once, wondering how these Chao came here and all that stuff. The mayor tried to get them all settled down as he spoke into the microphone.

"Now settle down people, settle down," The mayor said. "I'll have you know our authorities are getting to the bottom of this as we speak."

"No need to mayor! I happen to know where they came from!" That voice was revealed to be none other than Andrew as he was accompanied with his four other friends. The people gasped in surprise as Dominique (who was in the crowd with Mandy and Caitlin), had a hyped look on her face.

"IT'S ANDREW! **HI ANDREW!"** Dominique squealed like a fangirl, which caused Mandy and Caitlin to roll their eyes in annoyance as Alex gave her the death glare.

"Yes people, it's me Andrew, and I'll have you know that I know where these Chao came from!"

"Well," The mayor cleared his throat. "Don't leave us hanging Mister Andrew, explain it to us all!"

The mayor gave Andrew the microphone as Andrew spoke into it.

"It'll be my pleasure Mr. Mayor," Andrew cleared his throat. "Here's how it goes everyone."

Andrew spend the next several minutes explaining to everyone about the device that he has that interacts with video game characters along with the fact he kept his handheld game inserted into it causing the Chao to get loose and eventually ended up reproducing and spreading everywhere in Beverly Hills.

"…and that my dear fellow citizens of Beverly Hills, is exactly how these Chao came here!" Andrew finished his explanation.

"Why ahem, that's a strange explanation you gave Mister Andrew," The mayor spoke into the microphone again. "What do you all think about this?!"

"I think it's awesome!" A person in the crowd shouted.

"I want a Chao for myself too!" Another person called out.

"Can I have a Chao too!?"

"Where can I get a device that interacts with video games!?"

"I'd like to have that device too!"

"Could you build that machine for me too Andrew!"

"Woah woah woah people," Andrew spoke into the mike yet again. "I'm sorry to be a disappointment, but I'm afraid that machine cannot be duplicated or be created again! It's unique! So I'm afraid none of you can have that machine!"

"AWWWWW!" The crowd complained in disappointment.

"But I want a Chao so bad!"

"How am I going to get myself a Chao then!?"

"Now hold on a minute," A scientist studying Chao Biology shouted. "Me and my research team have discovered how Chao are created!"

"Yeah, we've extracted a DNA from one of our Chao test subjects," Another scientist said. "And we have discovered that Chao came from eggs and these eggs end up hatching into Chao!"

"And luckily for you all, we happen to have a bunch of Chao eggs we got right here," A third scientist held an enormous bowl of Chao eggs which were all spotted eggs. "There's enough for everyone!"

"And we also have all these truckloads of Chao food we just ordered from the factory that made them too," Another scientist stated as a huge pile of a bunch of sacks filled with Chao food were with them too. This got the people hyped as they all wanted their own Chao.

"Now now, get in a single file line and you can get your own Chao now!" The lead scientist said.

The people did that as the mayor looked like he wanted a Chao too.

"I'd like to have a Chao too…"

The mayor then went in line as well.

"This is going to be a long day," Chaosky said, judging by how long the line looked.

"I know Chaosky." Sam agreed with him as the day slowly marched on…

* * *

Later on that evening, everyone that had gotten a Chao went home, and we are focused on Alex who was talking to a young lady in her 30s.

"Thanks for letting me keep these adorable Chao Ms. Alexandra," The lady thanked her. "My children will love them… Oh, and they appear to love me too!"

"Yeah," Alex wiped her watery eyes.

"Well take care miss," The lady waved farewell as she walked off, with the Chao waving bye to her while they left.

"Goodbye my little Chao creatures have a good life," Alex waved a tearful farewell as she wiped the tear off of her right eye. Andrew approached her and then said.

"That was a sweet thing you did Alex," Andrew then asked. "You're going to miss them?"  
"I will miss them, but this is for the best and it's the right thing to do," Alex explained.

Andrew nodded in understanding.

"Besides, I think the Chao are cute, but we already have our own cute mascot," Alex explained. "I am satisfied with having Chaosky with us."

"You really mean that?" Chaosky asked getting into the conversation.

"Yes Chaosky, I think you're a cute little creature yourself." Alex confessed.

"Thank you Alex," Chaosky thanked her. "I really appreciate it."

"Alex is right," Sam agreed as she picked up Chaosky. "I think you're an adorable creature and you are _my_ creature in particular."

"Awww Sammy…" Chaosky gave her a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." Sam said back.

This scene continued for a moment when Clover said.

"Okay if its okay with you girls, I'm gonna find my Robby Poo and start discussing with him our future, regarding us having children and having sex."

Clover then went to find her boyfriend Robert as Andrew and Alex stared dreamily at each other.

"We sure had a fun day today, didn't we?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh," Andrew said. "Everyday I spend with my gorgeous angel is exciting."

"Oh, I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, baby doll."

The happy couple then started kissing romantically and sexually as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another in a French kiss, enjoying every minute of it as Sam and Chaosky continued hugging happily as it slowly started becoming dark out as the sun set over the horizon. It was official, Chao were harmless, innocent and marvelous creatures everyone wants and everyone was able to get their own Chao outside of the gang. The super spies were wondering what else will be in store for them through a chain of certain unexpected event of some kind. For now, they would just enjoying the rest of the evening that they spent together for the moment… The screen then slowly started zooming out as it then started fading out in black, and you know what that means? That's right readers, this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S IT READERS! I CERTAIN HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PSUEDO-CROSSOVER STORY THAT I DID! NOW IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THE CONCEPT OF THE CHAO GOES, I SUGGEST YOU PLAY SONIC ADVENTURE AND SONIC ADVENTURE 2 (IN THE CHAO GARDEN) AND SEE FOR YOURSELVES!**

 **ANOTHER THING, I WANTED TO GIVE CAITLIN AND DOMINIQUE A BIT MORE PERSONALITY HERE, SINCE THEY HARDLY HAVE ANY CHARACTER AT ALL IN THE SHOW, AND I WANTED DOMINIQUE TO BE THE ONE WHO HAS A CRUSH ON ANDREW! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!**

 **ANOTHER THING, THE CAMEO OF ROBERT IS COURTESY OF BORIS YELTSIN (WHO OWNS THE CHARACTER IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW BY NOW).**

 **ONE MORE THING, THIS STORY WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE WEDNESDAY, BUT IT GOT DELAYED SINCE I CAUGHT A BAD CASE OF THE STOMACH BUG, AND I ENDED UP PUKING AS A RESULT! I GOT BETTER IN CASE ANY OF YOU ARE CONCERNED!**

 **WELL NOW, I'M GOING TO TRY TO COME UP AND THINK OF A NEW STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! IT MIGHT TAKE ME A LITTLE WHILE, BUT UNTIL IT'S DONE, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS OUT THERE!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY, AND HOW THIS STORY MADE YOU FEEL IN ALL HONESTY.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING OUT THERE READERS, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS EVERYWHERE!**


End file.
